movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
NiGHTS into Dreams (film)
Nights into Dreams: The Movie (stylized as NiGHTS into Dreams: The Movie) is an action-adventure fantasy comedy-drama film based on the Sega Saturn game of the same name. The idea was made by MinecraftFan11onScratch. Synopsis Claris Sinclair and Elliot Edwards are two teenagers from Twin Seeds, United States, who are facing difficulties in their lives. But everything changes for them when they access the world of Nightopia trough their lucid dreams, meeting a good-hearted trickster jester called NiGHTS and sharing adventures with the latter to save her dream world from an evil tyrant called "Wizeman". Plot The film begins with a prologue presenting Nightopia and Nightmare. Nightopia is a pleasant dream world build by "Visitors" (humans) and fueled by their Ideyas, five colorful orbs representing their hearts. Nightmare, on the opposite, is a terrible, nightmarish land ruled by a tyrant known as Wizeman the Wicked. He creates beings known as "Nightmarens" to steal Ideyas from visitors, with the goal to gain enough power to destroy and recreate Nightopia to his liking, and invade the real world to make it his empire. One day,he creates two Nightmarens of twin-like resemblance between themselves to serve as his right hand's: Reala and NiGHTS. Reala, being born first, shows to be the most mature, cold and serious Nightmaren, while NiGHTS is childish, mischievous and less obedient. One day, NiGHTS finds out the real goals of her "master", and rebels by stopping herself from taking two red Ideyas from two visitors. Since the visitors couldn't have the two Ideyas anymore, she decided to send them to the "Waking World" trough a portal. However, one shard comes back from the portal and fixes itself on her, granting her a mental growth and a strength growth. But soon, her treachery is found out by her own master, who punishes her banishing her to Nightopia, claiming that, if she ever tried to return, she would be executed. The time skips to 1996,on the city of Twin Seeds,presenting the deuteragonists: Claris Sinclair,and Elliot Edwards,both of them ordinary students of the local school,each of them with different dreams: Claris dreams of being a singer and Elliot dreams of being a professional basket player. However,both of them also are the heirs of the Red Ideyas NiGHTS freed on the Waking World. WIP Cast *Dakota Fenning as NiGHTS, a playful but, deep inside, mature jester that was banished from Nightmare and happily restarted her life on Nightopia. She is the main protagonist. *Tara Strong as Claris Sinclair, a 14-years-old human girl that dreams on becoming a singer,but suffers from a stage fright. She is a deuteragonist alongside Elliot. *Anthony González as Elliot Edward,a 14-years-old human boy who is known on his school for playing basket,but that once had been humilhated in front of his friends by a group of older boys. He is a deuteragonist alongside Claris. *Alex Hirsch as Jackle,a crazy Nightmaren of second class who is only below Reala in status,and likes to mess with the three main heroes out of fun. He is a secondary antagonist. *Jason Ritter as Reala,the logical,cold and cruel "twin brother" of NiGHTS,who is far more loyal to Wizeman than his twin sister. He is a secondary antagonist,and NiGHTS main rival. WIP Quotes (and the moments they appear) Changes between the film's plot and the game's plot *NiGHTS uses female pronouns, instead of the gender-ambiguous ones from the original game, or the male ones from the Archie Comics mini-series. **Also, her first rebellion action is inspired by the first rebellion action of NiGHTS from the Archie Comics mini-series. *NiGHTS isn't caged on an Ideya Palace on Nightopia. She is just banished from Nightmare with a death threat as a result of her treacherous act. *Elliot and Claris already knew themselves before their trip to Nightopia but weren't more than acquaintances. *Its heavily hinted Reala and NiGHTS are some sort of half-identical twins, Reala being the oldest by some seconds. Soundtrack The soundtrack has a heavy influence from the original game's soundtrack, with many of the original motifs present here as well (including "Dreams Dreams", the "theme song" of NiGHTS), albeit remade to be more fitting for a film's soundtrack. Music List (instrumental and lyrical, by order) * Prologue * NIGHTS' Rebellion and Punishment * Twin Seeds * Dream Delight WIP Transcript See NiGHTS into Dreams (film)/Transcript Trivia *This movie's name received a subtitle on some of the translations/locations. **United Kingdom, Portugal, Spain: NiGHTS into Dreams - The Dream Clown/Jester **Mexico, Chile, and Argentina: NiGHTS into Dreams - Facing The Nightmares **Japan and Korea: NiGHTS into Dreams - The Story of a Sparkly Night **Brazil: NiGHTS into Dreams - It Takes All Sorts to Create a Dream World *The movie's art style is normally cartoonish,video-game-like 3D, except on the part of the prologue where we are introduced to Nightopia, Nightmare, and NiGHTS & Reala, where the art style resembles a hand-drawn juvenile literature book. Category:Video Games Category:Movies based on games Category:Movies Category:Animated movies Category:3D Category:Fantasy films Category:Action-Drama Category:Adventure Category:Comedy